


For Good

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on The Song TM, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Saps! Saps! Saps!, this is exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: Like a comet pulled from orbit,As it passes the sun,Like a stream that meets a boulder,Halfway through the wood,Who can say if I've been changed for the better,But because I knew you,I have been changed...for good
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> LKSJDFLKJSDLKFJ GOD I KNOW!!! THIS IS SO CHEESY BUT LISTEN --> https://youtu.be/WFOru1AUT-g i was forced to....
> 
> ACKCKSDLKF ANYWAY this is just me being soft and taking my catering ty billy and robbie you fuckers!! THIS IS WRITTEN ENTIRELY BECAUSE OF THE SONG I HOPE YOU ENJOY TOO AKCLKSJDFLK
> 
> I thought about naming it anything less on the nose, but like, I'm leaning into it. This was so fun <3

Even as Hubert holds his hands gently in his own, his courage a fraught but necessary fortress as he lets his low voice sing back to Ferdinand with all the emotion he can give, he is shaken to his core. It’s easy, in a way, because Ferdinand is chief when it comes to making Hubert’s heart thaw and thrum. Hard, however, because Hubert has spent so long being terribly in love, and it is not easy for him to half the habit of trying to hide his unending adoration. 

But still--Hubert is a man in love, and he was dragged forcibly once again by Ferdinand into the depths of it. Hubert knows Ferdinand makes him fall day after day, but this is truly something special. He cannot even be mad at his overwhelming affection--he says to himself,  _ look at him. What could you possibly have done?  _

The answer is, again, and again, and again: fall, fall, and fall harder. 

The leaves fall often--it is windy, and far into autumn. As each cherry colored, prickly leaf stutters to the ground, Hubert’s own prickly heart stutters in his chest, a devoted love over and over and over. 

They arrived standing, but as they had served each other their drinks: each memorized for the other, each an act of service to showcase affection, even if Hubert’s was a foolish romantic one, they had moved to sit near each other on the ground beneath the tree. Hubert had thought it terribly wonderful. 

Oh, but the song itself--Hubert knew the old play, and to think Ferdinand was singing it to him--the  _ way _ he was singing it, with his eyes bright and sparkling and, dare he say it, adoring, his hand placed gently on Hubert’s knee. Hubert had been genuinely lost in his eyes. His voice, his affection Hubert could not believe might actually be placed in front of him so willingly instead of the grace it truly was. Hubert could not let it sit unanswered, and so had not hesitated to take Ferdinand’s hands in his and lay all his own feelings into the grass at the feet before him, presented for Ferdinand to do with them as he wished, as they always had been. 

Hubert does not believe--but the light shines on them today, and Hubert has been granted a miracle. Dear, he is a lucky one. Especially when they finish harmonizing, and Ferdinand throws himself into Hubert’s lap and wraps his arms firmly around Hubert’s shoulders. Hubert is helpless but to hold him close and breathe him in, his heart full and bright. My, my, my, he loved him enough to tear the world down. 

Ferdinand pulls back enough to look at him straight on, gripping Hubert’s shoulders with his strong hands. “Hubert, do you really?” Ferdinand asks, grinning beautifically and happy, and Hubert’s breath shoots out of him so quick he has to laugh at himself. 

Hubert has a brief moment to think: how does he know? Hubert did not say out loud what his heart held. But he quickly corrects himself. They both had been as clear as could be, a song full of it underneath a red oak tree. There is no room to mistake it for what they so clearly feel. 

He presses a hand to the small of Ferdinand’s back, and leans in close, brushing his nose just near Ferdinand’s, yet not quite touching. Murmuring warm and impossibly soft, Hubert says, “Oh, my dear, of course,” He brushes his thumb delicately over Ferdinand’s pink bottom lip. “Because of you, I could not hide it even if I tried.” 

Ferdinand’s eyes go wide, and then he’s laughing brightly. Hubert can’t grab even a second to comprehend anything, because Ferdinand is pushing him over, and Hubert lets out a soft yelp and tries to soften Ferdinand’s own fall--because he’s  _ following after him, the fool!!-- _ but even after that, Hubert does not get the chance to berate him. Ferdinand swings forward and beams at Hubert from above him, his bright orange hair framed by the scarlet leaves of the oak above him, and Hubert forgets how to---He chokes, “My, you are---so very beautiful.” He gulps. “So, so, so.” 

Ferdinand blinks in surprise, his mouth open, before he smiles fondly, his eyes crinkled. He brings a white gloved hand to Hubert’s cheek, and Hubert’s heart is scrambling in his chest, and Ferdinand murmurs, “Oh, Hubert. I--” He looks lost, like he is trying to gather his words to say, before he simply shakes his head and smiles at Hubert, and tilts Hubert’s jaw up as he leans down to meet him in a kiss. 

Hubert’s chest rises in his gasp, but he is helpless in this as well. He also will not refuse such a gorgeous gift horse in the mouth, so he surrenders wonderfully into the kiss, a soft wonderful thing he is overjoyed to have. 

Ferdinand pulls back, his eyes still closed and breathes deeply. He says, softly, “Hubert...Every moment I have been able to know you…” His eyes flutter open just enough, and he leans close to brush their mouths together just barely. Almost inaudible, he whispers, “These moments--everything with you--it has all been the best of anything I have ever had. I do love you so.” 

Hubert pulls Ferdinand into a kiss once again, and feels as though he is trying to take all of him--all of he who has affected him so greatly, so wonderfully, entirely irredeemable--and bring him into himself so that he may never lose him.

  
  


Hubert grips the back of Ferdinand’s head and pulls their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “I adore you more than anything. I act insane for want of you. I do things I never would.  _ Such as  _ singing to the subject of my heart’s desire all the many undefinable things I may feel for him.” He opens his eyes to grin teasingly at him, even though Ferdinand’s eyes are closed over a soft smile. 

Hubert’s heart sits thumping scared in his chest. He says, raw with emotion and scraping out of his throat, “ _ Ferdinand. _ ” His breathtaking eyes flutter open in surprise. Hubert looks into them, pleading with all he has. “My beautiful treasure, I...dance with me. Not...now, although ask and I will be helpless and eager to follow and make you happy. But for--in the future. Let me be by your side. Let me walk beside you for as much time as you shall allow. Let me make your tea in the mornings, in the afternoons and dreadfully late into the evenings. Argue with me until the sun runs out, as I know your spirit will beat it in endurance.” On the tip of his finger, he catches a strand of Ferdinand’s hair that lays against his forehead. He moves it slowly to the side, and tucks it lightly behind his ear. Ferdinand watches every slight move with unbreakable focus. “My heart is caught untrenchable by you. And many, myself included were I not so bewitched by your beauty and your charm, may say I am being foolish. But I am pulled in entirely by you, and I can say now with certainty, that I will not wish for it to change. So, if it should please you as well...Please...continue changing me. For better, for good, for always,” he ends, tries to smirk even as his nerves catch alight. 

Ferdinand simply surges forward and catches Hubert in a biting kiss. When he pulls back, he sighs with a smile, “You rotten man. Of course you have all of me.” 

  
  


Ferdinand shifts after some time to lie on his side, his entire being blissfully relaxed. Hubert feels much the same. Devine, frankly. Ferdinand tries to toss his enormous hair out of his face, smiling like he can’t stop, his eyes radiant. He puts his hand on Hubert’s chest, leaning over him to look at Hubert with all the softness he feels in himself. In Hubert, it feels like a genuinely gooey feeling, which is not like anything Hubert feels ever, and is also completely out of character for him. The fact that he likes it makes it even worse. 

Ferdinand says, “I did truly mean every word, my dear.” Hubert’s heart jumps at the name, even when all is clear and they understand perfectly where they stand. He is still so so gone. Ferdinand sighs, looking down and seeming thoughtful. “I am forever changed, because of you.” 

He looks back up at Hubert’s eyes and smiles. “I am very glad for it.” 

  
  
  


Hubert huffs. “Have I ever told you how wonderful I find your laugh to be? It is unfairly enchanting, just the same as the rest of you.” 

Red runs bright along Ferdinand’s cheeks, and he tries to look away and bat a hand at Hubert as he laughs abashedly. “Hubert! You are…” He looks back and chuckles, still flustered, but now simply fond over his embarrassment. “Would you know, I actually do believe you have. I must have been incredibly blinded by my own affections for you to not see you returned them. You, Hubert von Vestra, have been quite sweet on me, now that I think back.” 

He looks smug, and Hubert can easily swallow his own blush to lean closer and murmur, “Yes, I’d rather say I have. And what a sweet thing to act sweet to--I do try to give what is due. You, my starlight love, are due all the best I can give, and more.” 


End file.
